


Pokemon Tarot

by shnuffeluv



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Male Slash, Medium: Tarot Cards, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Digital art of some Tarot Cards featuring specific Pokemon Characters.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Fic In A Box





	1. The Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonGoddex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddex/gifts).



> Each Tarot card has its own chapter, and there are three cards in total, for the equivalent of 3000 words for Fic-in-a-Box! Hope you like them!


	2. Strength




	3. Page of Pentacles




End file.
